Pippa Firelock-Reddan
Pippa Gabrielle Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the second quintuplet and eldest daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. She is fully adult, appearing at approximately 20 years old, and has been by several years by now. She was born a type two vampire. She naturally has the ability of Movement Manipulation, and has also gained Elucidation. Appearance Like her siblings, Pippa was small and a bit slight as a child. She is a little larger by now, but is still just under average height, and thin. She has bright green eyes, often described as emerald. She has dark hair which she inherited from both her father and her maternal grandfather. Her fangs emerge when drinking blood, and her eyes gleam red at the same time. Her skin was pale as a child, but slightly unusually she has lost this natural paleness. She is, of course - and like her siblings, relatives and coven - stunningly beautiful and gorgeous. Personality Pippa is cheerful, slightly mischievious and manipulative. She's also very observant and curious, and she loves exploring. She's highly independant, and likes to exert this. She's a bit weird and insane, but in a very good way, and often won't react to circumstances like most others would. Home Like the rest of her family and coven, Pippa lives in their palace located outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful building in traditional Japanese architecture, and it was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they defeated the Malus and became leaders of the supernatural world. The first 2 floors of the palace are dedicated to state matters. They contain reception rooms, a throne room, a crown room, a hidden library known only to a few, and several soundproofed meeting rooms and audience rooms. There are underground cells beneath these, where prisoners and enemies would be kept before being executed. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. These contain a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, a cinema room, an indoor pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, guestrooms, playrooms, nurseries, bathrooms, ensuites and shower-rooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace grounds include woods, formal gardens, Guardhomes, a training yard, a courtyard, sportsgrounds, pools, wilderland, cliffs, a beach, rivers and lakes. Abilities Pippa has the natural abilities of any type two vampire. These include supernatural speed, termed flitting, as well as supernatural strength and supernaturally enhanced senses. She advanced rapidly, both mentally and physically, during her childhood and adolescence. She is now immortal, and will heal rapidly from almost any injury. She also has her own unique ability of Movement Manipulation, which she developed shortly after birth. It enables her to teleport herself and others, to control the physical movement of others, to levitate herself and others, to cause flight and to move objects telekinetically. Additionally, she has gained the ability of Elucidation. This ability lets her understand and explain the workings of any system. She can understand all machinery, and to some extent understand the variabilities of time and cause-and-effect. She can easily comprehend all human behaviour, what motivates a person, and can identify an ability and its strengths and weaknesses. Family, Coven & Relationships Her birth family includes: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Kyran, Keatley *Sisters - Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey She is a member of the Firelock Coven, and the other members are like an additional family. They include: *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Caleb Capet *Chase Capet *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner She has recently began a hidden relationship with a man named Sylar, who is her assassin. The relationship is currently a secret, as she is unsure of how to explain it, and the only other person who knows of it is her aunt Lleucu, who learned of it in her thoughts and has agreed for now to tell no one. History All 5 quintuplets were the result of augmented Creation, and were born via an emergency Ceasarian after Tannith was poisoned by Belleze Crinamorte in an assassination attempt. The quintuplets were also abducted in an attempt to blackmail the coven, and kept prisoner using trait and ability negation. However, after Lleucu used her ability manipulation to block the negation, Pippa used her ability to break free and help fight. She lived a sheltered life since, until adulthood. On a hunting session in a nearby town, she was attacked by a mysterious vampire, whom she learned had been tasked to kill her in order to strike at the ruling coven. However, he claimed that her lack of fear and strange reaction to his assault had fascinated him so much that he chose to ultimately spare her. Years afterwards, she met him again, after overhearing a conversation between her mother and her aunt discussing his most recent attacks. She identified him from the descriptions of the attacks, and tracked him down in order to warn him of her coven's retaliation. When he refused to accept the warning, she teleported them both away to safety, and ended up sleeping with him. Within a few days, she learned that her parting words had inspired him to kill those who'd previously been hiring him to attack her coven's allies. She tracked him down again, and asked him to explain why he'd done so. He answered that her words and questioning had inspired him. He also agreed to kill the Malus' supporters for her, and to take assassination suggestions from her in future. During the second battle against that coven, she used her new ability of elucidation to work out how to bypass their enemies' immunity to their negation. Etymology Pippa, a short form of Phillippa, is a Greek name which means "lover of horses", and can also mean "loving". Her middle name, Gabrielle, is a Hebrew name which means "God is my might", and is also a female form of an archangel name. Her maternal surname, Firelock, may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's military history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red". This could refer to blood and her vampirism, or to the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1